One Cold Day
by Realmi
Summary: This fanfic takes place between the Cell and Frezza sagas. It's pretty much my theory how Bulma and Vegeta got together, reviews would be nice.


One Cold Day  
  
By: Realm Wanderer  
  
Act 001: Winter sets in.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z! I'm not making any money off of this so you can't sue me (unless of course you want the lent in my pockets).  
  
Author's Note: I don't know where inspiration comes from… but I like it! This fan fiction takes place in that confusing and (I think) horribly rushed time between the Frezza and Cell sagas. Pretty much, this is just my theory  
  
on how Bulma and Vegeta got together, so sit back and enjoy the ride! R/R and all flames will be read, made fun of, and used to make s'mores.  
  
***  
  
It was cold Vegeta mused as he stood outside, a lit cigarette in hand. He watched the snow drift slowly from a gray, overcast sky, touching the brown grass outside his home. He resisted the urge to pull his sweater closer. A wry smile played on his face; he never did like this weather. Darkness was falling. Still, he waited outside; actually, he had been enjoying a good beer and yet another "interesting" argument between Goku and Chichi (who were staying over for a visit). Then he started to note how dark it was getting. Soon it would be full night, and with the clouds, it would be impossible to see.  
  
Vegeta took a long drag on his cigarette and then tossed it onto the frozen ground. He then went back to his waiting.  
  
"Hey, Vegeta," came the youthful voice of Gohan. "What are you doing out here?"  
  
"Waiting," the prince said plainly.  
  
"She's still out there?" the child asked, concerned.  
  
Vegeta nodded. "She's been out there for a good two hours," he said, trying to hide his own concern. It wouldn't do for the son of Goku to think of him as weak. Gohan mumbled something, but it escaped Vegeta's ear. Silence resumed.  
  
"I'm going back inside," said the boy, breaking the silence and turning back towards the house. "Oh," Gohan said as if just remembering something. "Mom's winning," with that, Gohan left the prince to his waiting.  
  
Vegeta let out a chuckle. It felt good to laugh. To let go of some of the darkness building up inside himself. He looked out ward and sighed.  
  
Unfortunately, the one who truly needed to let go was closing herself off more surly than ever. To wait for that speck of blue to fill his vision was all he could do. Her sudden silences, the suble shift in her eyes, it sacred the others, it was the person inside her they never knew existed. Little did they know, Vegeta had seen that look in her eyes before.  
  
Sometimes when he looked at her when no one else was, the look was there. Sometimes, when he caught himself in the mirror at certain times, the look was in his eyes too. It was the look of a hardened loner.  
  
Hmpt, he thought. Saiyans are loners! Why was he out here in the cold? Waiting for her nonetheless! Why am I fighting myself? He thought. I'm alone; can I not admit my feeling to myself? His face grew grim. No! I'm a Saiyan! I will remain strong! As his internal battle raged he looked at the house.  
  
He saw Goku and Chichi yelling at each other though the window. They were in a heated argument and yelling so loud the Vegeta could hear their very word from where he stood.  
  
"YOU KNOW WHAT!?" Goku yelled.  
  
"NO, WHAT!?" Chichi yelled back in kind. Goku grabbed her around the waist and pulled his wife into a passionate kiss. Chichi was surprised at first, but soon fell into the kiss. Their "tête-à-tête" was over.  
  
"I guess that fool isn't a total idiot after all," Vegeta said aloud, then he turned back to his waiting. It must be nice, he thought. To have someone to hold…what the shit!?  
  
Was that him? The prince of the Saiyans? Vegeta couldn't believe it himself. "NO!" he roared. "I must not go soft! So what if she's moody all of a sudden? Not my problem…" he trailed off as another thought came to him. "Then why am I out here?" Frustrated, he slammed his fist into the wall, instantly turning it into a pile of rubble.  
  
Vegeta drew back his hand and thought. Actually, thinking wasn't what he was doing, he was soul searching.  
  
His thoughts were moving at a dizzying speed as they swarmed his head. Thoughts of past battles, death, loneness, but mostly his thoughts were about her. Vegeta had made up his mind. He would bring the woman he was waiting for out of the darkness she was drawing herself into.  
  
Vegeta knew what would happen if he let her stay in the dark. That part of her heart that still could love and trust would fell despair. Leaving one in such a state of angst and loneness you'd wish you were dead. Vegeta knew that feeling… he knew it very, very well.  
  
Vegeta sighed again, suddenly wishing he had not left his cigarettes inside the house. As he thought of cigarettes and just how he was going to go about helping her, the woman in question was having an internal battle of her own.  
  
***  
  
Bulma huffed as she ran towards her home. "Great idea, Bulma," she mumbled under her breath. "Let's go for another walk when it's 30 below- freezing my toes off! It'll help clear my head." She huffed again pulling her jacket closer. She really believed that if she could just get away from everything for a while, she would be fine. Get away from the worried looks and oh-so-kind sympathy just so she wouldn't go nuts.  
  
Poor Bulma, left all alone by Yamcha… she doesn't know what to do with herself.  
  
"PLEASE! I've lived with out him before and I sure as Hell can do it again!" Bulma bit the bottom of her lip, as to make the statement truer than it was. Really, he was just some guy she met in the middle of nowhere.  
  
Who protected her and looked out for her. Who thought her how to love, really love. Who made himself her life and reason for waking up.  
  
Sure.  
  
She didn't need him.  
  
Just like she didn't need to breath.  
  
She was just in this massive bubble of conflicting emotions, all locked up inside. She couldn't talk to anyone about this, because nobody understood her. Except maybe Yamcha… and Yamcha… wasn't there.  
  
"This is what Daddy would call a freaking paradox!" she muttered to herself as she rounded the corner into her property. Had she not been so wrapped up in her emotions, she would not have ran into the person standing there. But she was wrapped up in her emotions, and she did run into him.  
  
Hard.  
  
"Ow!" she cried, rubbing her forehead. "Okay, who moved the wall and decided not to tell me!?" she heard a soft chuckle and looked up, then gasped in surprise. There stood the last man on Earth who she thought would be standing there. Vegeta, like her, didn't like the cold. When winter set in, you would barely get the two out of the house. And yet, here he was, standing there, and from the looks of his hair, he must've been standing there for some time. Waiting for her? Bulma didn't know whether to be happy that someone cared enough about her to wait for her. Or just plain pissy because now he was going to act like everyone else. She went with pissy. "What do you want, Vegeta*bles?" she growled, arms crossed.  
  
"Waiting for you," 'Vegeta*bles' said, making a mental note to blow up the gravity room. He didn't exactly like her little nickname for him.  
  
Bulma raised an eyebrow. "Might I ask why?"  
  
This is going to be though, I need to take her by surprise. I need to do something that she won't expect and something that will take her mind off of that bastard Yamcha… Vegeta thought. Suddenly an idea came to him.  
  
Vegeta filled in the gap between himself and Bulma. He then rapped in arms around her waist. Vegeta had to fight off his urge to laugh at Bulma's shocked expression. If her eyes got any bigger, they'd fill up her face completely.  
  
Bulma let out a little "eep". Vegeta's lips were then on her mouth. She struggled for a little bit but then feel into he kiss.  
  
What's this? Vegeta thought. Tongue?  
  
***Fin?***  
  
Endnote: Okay, Vegeta might have been a little OOC, but hey, nobody's perfect. Anyway, what did you think? Should I write another chapter? All reviews are accepted, read, and sometimes even answered (wow). Any questions? E-mail me or, if you're not afraid, IM. Now, be good and fill out that little box below. ^-^ Fin, Realm Wanderer. 


End file.
